


Owl House: Into the Spider-Verse

by Redwolf999



Category: Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018), The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - The Owl House Fusion, Beta Concept Art Amity Blight/Beta Concept Art Luz Noceda, Eda is the Sorceress Supreme, F/F, Inspired by Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Owl House mixed with the Marvel Universe, The Boiling Isles are outside New York
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:01:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28098843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redwolf999/pseuds/Redwolf999
Summary: After stopping Emperor Belos's latest scheme, Eda Clawthorne (The Owl Lady to most, the Sorceress Supreme to others) and Luz Noceda (working name being the Spider-Mage) have a new problem to deal with four new Spider people popping up with serious baddies, all of them sharing familiar faces. Life for our heroes is about to be complicated.
Relationships: Amity Blight & Eda Clawthorne, Amity Blight & Luz Noceda & Willow Park & Gus Porter, Amity Blight/Luz Noceda, Eda Clawthorne & King & Luz Noceda, Eda Clawthorne & Lilith Clawthorne, Eda Clawthorne/Camila Noceda, Lilith Clawthorne & Luz Noceda
Comments: 8
Kudos: 54





	1. Your Friendly Neighborhood Arach-Mage!

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I know. I already have another story I'm working on but I found these cool images by an artist named Jugs Reddit - TheOwlHouse - Uhh TOH Spiderverse AU featuring Beta Luz and Amity? https://www.reddit.com/r/TheOwlHouse/comments/iz0x2z/uhh_toh_spiderverse_au_featuring_beta_luz_and/ (which I would like to see more of)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emperor Belos tries to enact his latest plan before the Owl Lady can stop him. Unfortunately for him, the Sorceress Supremes' apprentice steps in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I know. I already have another story I'm working on but I found these cool images by an artist named Jugs Reddit - TheOwlHouse - Uhh TOH Spiderverse AU featuring Beta Luz and Amity? https://www.reddit.com/r/TheOwlHouse/comments/iz0x2z/uhh_toh_spiderverse_au_featuring_beta_luz_and/ (which I would like to see more of)

The Isles: a combination of islands off the cost of New York. Well, not really islands but pieces of a dead Titan from another realm. The biggest city of the Isles is called Bonesbourogh, filled with some of the strongest witches and demons this side of the Underworld. 

At the Titans head sits an old castle with it's ruler and evil sorcerer, Bernard Belos. He smirked beneath his mask as he stood in the middle of the four pillars. Today was the day he dreamt about since forging the deal with the dark god, Dormamu all those years. He could do nothing for his appearance but hide his deformed face beneath the solid gold mask, but with a few drops of blood, he could be reunited with his family.

"My lord," He turned to his loyal servant, a red knee high demon with green clawed tendrils like hair standing at the other side of the circle. "The Owl Lady has discovered our plan. The Hand is keeping her at bay, but it appears even weakened she is proving more then a match for them. I fear it's only a matter of time before she comes."

The man sighed before taking a knife off his belt.

"Then we should get started." He stated, slashing his palm. His blood dripped onto the drawn circle, red light pulsating in a steady hum. "Kikimora, make sure there are no interruptions." He ordered. The crystals sitting in the smaller circle began to vibrate with magic sparking above it. Two circles formed over hands, the mage weaving spells in the air as four beams shot out from the crystals.

A lesser mage could tear apart the very fabric of reality with this spell, luckily he was no  _ lesser  _ mage.

A powerful kick launched him at the small demon, sending him sliding across the floor. He got to his feet then glared at his assailant, guessing already who it was. It stands to reason if she knew his plan, she'd send her apprentice to stop him.

"Sorry to crash the party, but Eda wanted me to send her regards." The young witch standing before him was dressed in a white bodysuit with a yellow web pattern etched across it, a violet hoodie sitting over it, the sleeves ripped off with a black spider over her chest. He saw the lens of her mask focus on him as she pulled blue cat eared hood down. "Plus you opening a portal sounds como la peor cosa posible jamás." 

While he didn't understand her odd language, he knew he was being mocked. That was something he refused to stand for and the fact she was now in the circle made it all the more worse.

"Be gone, wretch!" Belos roared, throwing bolts of red energy at the girl. Her sneakers made a squeak as her body leapt into the air, moving around the spells in an aerial dance. As she rotated to face him again she pressed the middle and ring fingers of both her hands into her palms, light erupted from her wrist as golden webs fired up, allowing her to hang upside down as she lightly swung back and forth.

"Now that's not nice. Then again it makes sense, I still don't have a name. I was thinking: Arach-Witch, but Eda said Spider-Mage sounds better. What do you think" The cat hood was once again on her head as she spoke, unbothered by the man before her. 

A loud pop was quickly followed by the strong smell of brimstone. Her 6th sense flashed too late as the small red demon appeared above her. Her claw cut through the heroine's light web before blinking out of existence again. She reappeared, grabbing the girl by the throat before teleporting them both to one of the high windows, throwing the girl out the window.

She reappeared by her master, dusting off her dress. 

"Forgive me, my lord. The girl surprised me." Belos took one step forward to his ring when another window exploded, the girl sliding to a stop once again on the circle.

"That's a crazy power you got there. I might have an issue-" The castle shook as a rip formed from the spot where all four beams touched, light from the circle shooting up into the hole with the spider girl becoming effected. 

" **NO!** " Belos shrieked in rage as he and Kikimora were forced to the ground by his own spell. With a second pulse, the gems popped like balloons, eight lights shooting out in different directions, bursting through the walls save for one that limply fell into some of the building rubble as the rip slowly closing behind it. "It seems… the girl's interruption has forced the spell to fail." He growled, red aura picking up the masked girl.

A Jade owl crashed through the wall before creating a small vortex that pulled the girl in, the second it ended it left a woman holding the hurt girl.

The witch was dressed in a blood red dress with gold markings leading into her black tights with red and gold boots, a cloak matching her dress and boots hiding her features. She flicked her hood off, revealing her wild bush of silver hair save for the one black streak on her left side leading to her blue eye. The mismatched pair of gold and blue glared at Belos as she cradled the battle damaged girl in one arm, the mouth of her owl amulet opening to reveal emerald energy seething out to intimidate the duo.

"Well well, the Owl Lady. Or would you prefer I call you 'The Sorceress Supreme'?" He asked mockingly, his subordinate nervously jittering. "Tell me, is it strange? Channeling your sister's power through the charm around your neck." He got the reaction he wished for as she fired a bolt of green fire at the masked fiend. He batted the energy away, struggling somewhat as it was thrown away.

"I should have dealt with you years ago. After what you did to Lilith, to those kids, you're gonna pay for all of them.  **RIGHT NOW!** " A new owl construct formed over her head from her open hand, with a large swing of her arm she threw the beast at the demagogue and his demon.

"Oh, I think not." Kikimora had grabbed her master, both teleporting away after his words moments before the owl exploded where they were. She knew they were gone now, rage and frustration in her scream, only building with the feeling of the limp girl in her arms. 

"Luz? Luz!" She shook the girl, removing her mask to reveal the unconscious form of the human Latina. "Come on kid, wake up. Don't you leave me too." Eda begged, fear in her voice. 

* * *

The first thing she noticed was the sound of rain pelting her armor. As her motor functions began to return she opened her eyes, finding one of her lenses cracked as the system HUD only worked in one eye.

"Reavus, ngh, armor report." She felt nauseous as she sat up, her stomach threatening to turn against her while her bones ached.

"Armor integrity at 95%, mistress. Your right eye lens needs replacing your web runes on your left hand needs immediate repair." The voice kawed in her ears as she forced herself to her feet.

"What's our current location?" She asked, holding the side of a building as her eyes focused. She took note of how long her AI was getting the location, wondering if perhaps her suit was more damaged then it appeared. "Reavus?"

"Apologies mistress, I am unable to find our tracking runes. However, cross referencing the landscape with my memory systems indicate our location is the Boiling Isles." She stopped breathing at the news, her mind racing.

"T-that's not possible." The woman gasped, looking over the land she swore were lost forever. With shaky hands, she removed her helmet to get a better look, her long black hair bellowing behind her as her light blue eyes filled with tears. "It's home." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the next chapter: Luz gets back into action with the help of her team as she fights a new demon and meets... A new spider?!


	2. Back to Normal?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With a new suit and the support of her team behind the screen, Luz's routine goes back to normal... Until a new threat appears with a new enigma.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm not gonna lie, with only one season being dropped I'm trying to figure out ideas with characters I've never seen (except for fan art) and characters I know and love. I hope you guys like the idea for this one.

**Three days later…**

  
  


The Latina set down the sling her god-mother had been making her wear before flexing her stiff arm with no pain.

  
  


_ "Good as new." _ The girl thought as she reached for the part that'd suck. She fought monsters the size of condos, had free fell into the ground from the same hight as the Empire State Building, and recently suffered a burst from a spell strong enough to rip open a hole in the space time continuum. But she was still a big baby when it came to pulling off band-aids.

  
  


It was then that Amity Blight rushed in, tackling Luz in a hug. Luz got a weird sense of deja vu as she thought back to the night she lost her mom, Amity already at the Owl House when they returned from the police station, the girl comforting Luz all night. Amity then flicked Luz's forehead

  
  


"What were you thinking!" Amity yelled, throwing her package on Luz's bed. "You want at Belos, ALONE?! You could have DIED!" While she deserved this, she really did, she couldn't help but smile, making Amity blush in the process.

"I'm really sorry Amity." Luz tried to hug her, but Amity pushed her away, crossing her arms as she turned her back to her girlfriend. Luz tried again, hugging Amity from behind. "Amity." She sighed, holding her softly. "You didn't see it. He tore a literal hole in space and time. If I didn't act fast, he could have destroyed everything." She gave Amity a comforting kiss on the cheek. "Eda's talking to the Avengers now, and I've been regulated to friendly neighborhood duty for the next week."

Amity looked back at Luz, a frown on her face.

"Nothing that involves being off the Isles?" She asked Luz, softening a bit.

"Not even leaving Bonesbourogh." She assured, resting her chin on Amity's shoulder. This seemed to please her as Amity turned to hug Luz.

"Your an idiot, you know that?" She whispered, fear still in her voice. She felt Luz stiffen, a clear sign whatever she was about to say was serious.

"But I'm your idiot Blight, and I promise I'll be more careful." The two stayed like that for some time before The door burst open.

"You're okay!" Gus ran in to hug Luz, Amity embarrassed as Willow came in to join them.

"Eda wouldn't let us come to check on you, she was still pretty mad we let you try to fight Belos on your own." Willow admitted, soon noticing the look on Amity's face. "We interrupted a moment again… didn't we?" The couple nod their heads, Amity more miffed while Luz was annoyed, causing the plant witch to release the pair.

"Gus." Amity whined, Gus reluctantly letting before Luz and Amity finally parted. "Now that we got…" She motioned to all of them. "This, situated, it's time to get down to business." She moved to the bed, handing her girlfriend the previously discarded package.

"Ooo~ Amity, you shouldn't have." Luz took the package (and the tounge Amity stuck out) and opened it to find an important item for any crime fighter: a new costume. They all turned away quickly as Luz wasted no time stripping out of her clothes. "Okay, how do I look?" 

Her new suit was white and gold in color with purple parts as well. The gold web pattern emanating from a golden spider sitting slanted on her chest covering all but the purple belt built into the waist of the suit. Her knees, elbows, chest and fingers were the same color, the material tougher in those areas with only her cloak missing that toughness.

"It looks great. We were worried about how to reinforce it without adding plating when Eda helped us out by infusing it with Witches Wool." Willow stated, tapping the purple on Luz's hands.

"We also used some illusion track magic so all you gotta do is think of which glyph you want to use and it'll form where you put your fingers." Gus pointed to Luz's palm, the web pattern shifting into a light glyph.

"So cool." Luz gushed, the pattern shifting to the different glyphs before Luz sneezed, accidentally firing off a flame web.

The four teens cried out, rushing to put out the flames.

"Hey! No fire glyphs in the house!" Eda shouted up. A circle soon appeared with Eda and King stepping through, just after the flames were put out. 

"Luz! You look good. Better than the one with the cat hoodie." King cheered, Eda giving him a light smack on the head. "Weh!" 

"Don't be rude. And you, remember your still in trouble so no leaving Bonesbourgh, unless it's an emergency." The Owl Lady leaned on her staff as she gave the order. "Minty, your in charge." Eda ruffled Amity's hair. "And  **no** funny stuff." The teens agreed happily before Eda made her way to the door. "Now if you excuse me… I gotta go talk to an ego-maniac about  _ another  _ Ego-maniac."

The group said their good-byes to Eda, King deciding to stay instead of going with the Owl Lady. After Amity obliged the small demon's demands of 'uppies', the group got ready, performing the preparation check.

"Snacks?" Asked Gus.

"Right here." The spider hero pat her left side.

"Money to get more snacks, just in case?" Willow followed, setting up a laptop.

"Others side." Luz Pat her right side, taking off her mask and holding it out to Gus, the dark skinned boy taking it in his hands.. "Connecting my eyes and ears?" 

"Eda taught me a way to make the spell stronger, not enough for the  **whole** Boiling Isles, but enough so we can stay in one place at Bonesbourogh." As he finished his statement, a blue aura engulfed the mask before dissipating. The crystal ball lit up, showing the mask's view of the room.

"Good luck kiss?" Luz asked with a sly grin. Amity rolled her eyes before giving her a peck on the cheek.

"The King of demons is disgusted by this act of compassion… but I want a kiss too." The tiny furball demanded. Luz laughed then gave the demon an overdramatic kiss.

"un pastel tan lindo" Luz stated as she put on the mask. She went over the checks on her fingers to make sure she didn't forget one, all four teens speaking at the same time.

"Check outside for Hooty." Sure enough, the house demon was under the window frame, getting ready to cause Luz to crash into him. 

"Hey gurl~. Hoot." Luz simply glared down at him then fired a electrical web ball at the bird tube. "Oww! Alright, I'll stop. Jeez! Hoot!" With Hooty returning to the door, Luz fired light webs on the window frame and walked back, building up the tension in the magical thread.

"Here we go!" Luz jumped up, the built up tension causing her to shoot out the window, the girl launching herself into the air, getting a good look of her city thanks to her home being atop a hill. She smiled under her mask, firing web to allow her velocity to climb, her web at one point winding around a tree to throw her higher up for the citizens of Bonesbourogh to see

She dived into the city, the girl spiralling in the air between zips of her web. With everything going as normal, her Spider-sense alerted her to danger. Her body twisted enough to barely dodge the food cart thrown at her, the animated 'Gummy Bats' and 'Sugar Snakes' crawling away from the wreck.

The demon was massive with a large blood red horn, Luz imagining it fighting a demon it's own size like Wrath when her spider sense went off again. The grey demon picked up one of the small demons around them, the demon smirking as it threw Tibbles head first at her. Luz caught the smaller demon with a forward flip, the resident trouble maker nauseously running away.

"What the heck is that? I've never seen that demon before." King's voice came in the mask as the others were also able to see the new demon.

"It looks like a Rhino. Smells like one too." Luz said with a joke while the demon looked around the town square.

"No Devil. No Soldier. Only a little Spider!" It spat, lumbering toward Luz. "You may not be  _ MY  _ spider," It began, it's bones sounding like rocks grinding against each other as it cracked it's neck. "But I'll still enjoy crushing you, little  **BUG** !" 

It charged the heroine horn first to skewer her. With almost a comedic effect due to their size differences, Luz ended up riding the back of his neck through the streets. The Rhino threw his head around, trying to knock loose the girl riding atop him. 

"Guys! What should I do?!" Luz called to her support. 

"Punch him!" King shouted.

"Get out of there!" Amity cried.

Luz decided to give it a mix of both, first she gave the beast a punch, her hand aching as it seemed to do little to stop him. "Owwie. Talk about thick skinned." She tried to jump off it's neck but the demon instead grabbed the side of her head and threw her through the window of the bookstore.

"Guys I've been trying to find anything about this thing on both the human and witch web and I can't find anything. This thing shouldn't exist." Willow told them all.

"I'll make sure to tell him that." Luz groaned, getting up. She looked at the demon huffing at the broken window, unsure how to stop him. Luz almost missed what happened next.

A new figure landed before the creature, their hands crackling with electricity. They popped up, delivering an upper-cut just under it's chin suped up by the power. The demon staggered back with a groan.

"A-a third-" Luz's jaw dropped as she watched webs latch onto its shoulders, the new person flinging themself at the stunned demon to deliver another electrified punch, knocking out the Rhino.

"Luz… do you see that?" Willow said what the others were thinking, looking stunned at the second figure. They were a girl, dressed in a green hooded trench coat with blue jeans and blue sneakers. She turned to face Luz, her purple beanie flopping with the motion. What had everyone stunned however was underneath all of that was a purple and green spider suit with a larger spider taking up most of her chest.

Luz felt somewhat intimidated looking into the green glowing lens of the other mask. She took a deep breath and walked forward with a high five. 

"Hi. I'm Arach-Mage." She grinned as the other spider person was closing the distance, the clearly older girl holding her hand up to high five as well. "I don't know who you are, but thanks-" The other spider rubbed her thumb next to her index finger, lightning sparked to life before the hand was pressed on her head. 

* * *

"Luz!" Amity screamed with tears in her eyes as they watched their friend fall unconscious. The crystal ball's link with the Latina's mask was unaffected by the shock as they were left to helplessly watch Luz be carried off.

"What do we do?! We gotta tell someone! What's the phone number for S.H.I.E.L.D?" Gus cried as he started randomly typing numbers in his phone. Willow then gasped

"Hold on! Eda was meeting with Mr. Stark today, right? My research says that he normally travels with other Avengers, so maybe one of them can help?" She showed her screen to the others, showing news paper clippings and images.

"Oh, Oh! I know where they went. That Stark guy is setting up a lab to study magic on the Isles. That sounds like the perfect place he'd take her, cause it's about him!" King flailed his paws as he spoke.

Amity went to Luz's closet, pulling out the remains of the previous suits' mask. 

"Gus, can you link this one to Luz's?" She handed him the torn mask, the dark skinned boy looking over it.

"It'll be awkward, especially with only one eye." He pondered for a moment then snapped his finger. "King! Can you bring me one of Eda's crystal balls? We can make a reverse signal, having this mask be the receiver and the ball as the transmitter." The small demon made a 'weh' noise and jumped out of Amity's hands, pattering into another room. King was quick, returning with a cracked glass ball. Gus weaved the spell again, connecting the ball and the mask before giving it back to Amity. 

The three rejoined Willow, watching the display as the new spider taking Luz into an abandoned building. They watched the woman web their friend to a sand bag before standing back and… wait, was she posing?

"Oh my god, she's like Luz." King laughed as sure enough, she walked to a shadowed corner and leaned on the wall to 'look cool.' 

"Are all spider touched people like this?" Willow asked as the woman then used a light web to hang upside down before Luz. The woman huffed, dropping to the ground. She seemed to quit for a moment and walked up and did the unthinkable. "She's taking off Luz's mask!"

Amity felt cold as she thought of all the nightmares Luz had whenever she napped during their dates. All of them starting with someone finding out her identity. She scooped up King and ran outside.

"We need to hurry King. Which way?" She ran to the direction given, unaware of the eyes that had been watching The Owl House now following her into the forest.

* * *

Luz felt weird as she woke up, feeling her world slowly spinning. When she opened her eyes she discovered it was literally because she was tied to something twisting slowly. She looked down, seeing the familiar plant webbing binding her to what she believed to be a sand bag. With more of the chain clicking, Luz found herself face to face with the second spider person.

"What's going on?" Luz hid her fear, struggling in her bonds.

"That's what I want to know." The second woman asked, holding her arms folded before herself. "I thought you were just some kid I needed to scare off from this life… Then I saw your face." 

Luz's bravado cracked at the last part, the girl now scared as she imagined all the people this woman could now hurt. This however steeled her nerves as she glared at this new comer.

"Who are you?" The young girl demanded. The older girl uncrossed her arms and pulled off her mask. It was strange. Luz knew that face, her hair was longer, her face was older and her eyes seemed haunted but Luz  **_knew_ ** this face. She saw this face everyday in the mirror.

"I'm Lucina Noceda, the better question is: who the hell are  _ you? _ " 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I felt like Rhino would make a fun demon, and with King knowing all the demons in this reality, a new one would be fun to bring in to throw him off. I also hope you guys like that I chose the Purple Reign suit.
> 
> Next time... Amity runs into an impossible problem only to get help from a source almost as crazy while Luz learns about Prowler Spider.


	3. Double Double, Burning Trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amity runs into trouble trying to get to Eda while Luz learns about The Spider-Woman, Lucina Noceda.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know my favorite thing about the Multiverse idea is how one simple difference can make a multitude of possibilities. So please enjoy some of the odd ideas I come up with.

Amity felt her lungs on fire as she ran, she hadn't stopped running since leaving the Owl House sometime near twenty minutes ago. Everytime she thought of slowing down, however, brought a new nightmarish vision of what could be happening to Luz.

So she pushed harder.

A fireball struck the ground before the duo, the flames growing to cut her off from going forward. Both heard a cackling laugh next to them as the culprit walked out of the woods.

The girl carried a broom in her left hand and a fireball in her right. Her head covered by a burning pumpkin with three eye holes and a long, jagged grinning mouth. Her green and black armor clinked with each movement.

"Amity?" The girl laughed, spinning the fireball on her finger-tip. "Holy shit. It is you." The green haired girl gasped at the voice, recognizing who it is under the mask.

"Boscha?! What the hell are you doing?" Amity yelled at the Triclops, King holding tightly to the green haired girl's arm.

"Isn't it obvious?" The girl chuckled, tossing the fireball up and down a few time. "I'm gonna burn you to ashes." With a cry of rage she threw the burning orb, Amity just dodging the flames which burned the tree behind her. 

"Abomination: Rise!" The young Blight girl summoned her gooey golem, the creature roaring in defiance. "Attack!" The pumpkin headed girl ducked weaved between the attacks with ease. She pulled a glowing mucus green vial from her belt and threw it into the creature. 

"Abomination: DIE!" Amity was helpless as she watched her creation slowly turn to the color of the liquid, it's body swiftly crystalizing solid. Boscha threw her broom through the Abomination, it's body falling to pieces before the top of the broom slammed into Amity's chest. 

The wind was stolen from Amity's lung thanks to the hit, her body refusing to take in the air from her desperate gasps. Blood roared in her ears as her lungs burned, the girl looking helplessly as she threw another vial at King, freezing him in a purple crystal. Finally able to take a deep breath, Boscha cut it short, putting a boot on her throat.

"You know, this is familiar. You, struggling under my boot with that annoying glare, as if you have one more trick. While I am mere seconds away from killing. Well our master isn't here this time around, and your alot weaker then before. I wonder how you'll be next time?" Amity kept her glare, even as tears fell down her cheeks. 

A new fireball began to grow in the crazed witches's hand, this one bigger then the other. It was then a new figure zoomed out of the trees, kicking her off Amity, the fireball landing on Boscha's chest as she shrieked in pain. 

Her suit was black and dark green, the insides of her arms purple with a mint green web pattern with the bottom of the spider symbol and it's legs sinking into the black part of her suit. She turned to look down at Amity, the girl finding the inside of the green hood with the same pattern as the insides of her arms as well as the outline of her lenses. 

Boscha stopped screaming and huffed after putting out the flames, the bad girl using her broom to help her stand up. 

"Another damned Spider. Who are you supposed to be?" She spat out in disgust.

"Silk." The woman shot back with just as much disgust. The flame wielder let go of her broom and began to throw fireballs at the spider woman, one after another. 

Silk wasted no time dancing around the molten balls with ease, performing Pirouettes and Allégros on her seafoam ballet slippers. She dropped low, shooting purple webbing at her attacker, though it seemed to do nothing.

"Abomination: Squeeze!" At her orders, the purple webbing began to force Boscha's limbs together, squeezing her tightly. The ballerina like spider leapt to the burning headed girl and delivered a strong punch to her face.

Most of the flames began to die down now that their caster was unconscious, save for the bits of pumpkin still burning. Amity was now able to see this Boscha was older then the one she saw the previous day, half of her face marred with burn scars. It was clear none of those differences could have occured in simply one day.

"Great. Another Jack'o Lantern." Silk grunted, walking over to the frozen form of King. She raised her left leg high in the air before bringing it crashing down, breaking the dog demon free. "I've missed you, little guy." She said longingly, hugging the dazed creature up.

"Put him down." Amity ordered, shakingly standing on her legs. "Abomination: Rise." A new slime monster appeared next to the young witch, the memory of the other spider woman capturing Luz and taking her away. Silk shook her head and sighed.

"Look, Amelia, calm down. You don't want to do this." Her rescuer said.

"My name is Amity!" She screamed. "Abomination: Get King!" The Abomination rushed the spider, the older woman letting out another groan. She leapt over the monster, flicking her wrist in a circle to change her webbing then fired off ice webbing. Each hit froze the creature, Amity getting angry at the same trick stopping her creation. She drew an new circle to fire off her purple flames.

"Amity, stop!" King jumped up, letting out a 'weh' as the flame knocked him back. He appeared unphased, getting back up. "Amity, you don't understand." The small demon then turned to Silk, pointing up at her. "The King of Demons orders you to show her the truth!" 

Silk pulled her hood off, removing her mask to reveal her identity to the two, Boscha appearing to have vanished during their fight.

* * *

Luz had tears in her eyes as she and her double finished comparing lives. Both girl were bitten by the magic spider at twelve but unlike Luz, who lost her mother in a car-jacking, Lucina lost her mother in a car crash. They then both went to live with Eda (though Lucina's wasn't the Sorceress Supreme, she did go by The Scarlet Owl) and was dating Amity Blight. Then came the bad parts: The fall of Hexside, Amity's kidnapping, the death of Eda, The rise of the Green Goblin, it was the pause that scared Luz, the feeling of heartbreak strong in the air.

"I knew Belos was experimenting on the others. Boscha, Viney, Gus. But to see the monster he turned her into… To find out my greatest enemy, was my brainwashed girlfriend?" She wiped the tears from her eyes with a sad laugh. 

"I tried for months to save her. I knew, my Amity was just as much a victim of Belos and the Green Goblin persona as Eda, or Willow, and all the other people. But Ed and Em… after she tortured her parents to death… they begged the only way to save their sister was to end her torment." She suffered, Luz's heart breaking for Lucina. For the choices she was forced to make.

"I'm so sorry. I can't imagine what that must have been like." She consoled the other her, the young woman regaining her composure. 

"After that… I couldn't  **BE** a hero anymore. Belos clearly knew who I was, so I went to him to finish things once and for all. I brought his castle down on top of him, Willow and I reached Gus, Viney was devastated at what she did when we reached her and had a breakdown. Boscha, she took her gear and vanished, and I hung up my tights for good." 

A look of calm came on her face at those words, however that caused Luz some confusion, looking at the outfit Lucina wore. 

"So this was a Halloween costume?" The younger girl joked, receiving a shove and a tongue sticking out at her.

"No seas un listillo." She was told, Lucina's happiness fading with a sigh. "Couple of years passed, and Belos returned. He had army, and one of the people leading them was Boscha, dressed up again in that stupid flaming pumpkin suit. Ed and Em joined me along with Willow and Gus, even Viney and Jerbo joined in."

Luz saw it again, the haunted look in her eyes as she continued.

"They brought Amity back. Ed and Em had a feeling they had, so Edric made a great sacrifice to be able to give her peace. He became the host for 'The Spirit of Vengeance.'. But it was a trick, and Boscha killed him. I fought her, and then a hole opened in the sky. A red aura covered my body and she grabbed me as we were sucked into the rift. I lost her, then I found myself here."

Luz was surprised hearing that, her thoughts going back to a few days ago. The eight lights… That Rhino guy and now Lucina.

"Uh oh." Luz was hoping she was wrong, that all of this was just coincidence. Because if she was right, and they were connected by the lights, things would get crazier. 

Lucina opened her mouth to speak at the same time a green portal opened. Eda slid in, taking a combative pose as the Owl of Agamoto's mouth was open, showing the emerald Space Stone sitting inside his beak. Her posed relaxed as the trio looked at each other, the woman confused at the girls who she'd swear were sisters.

"Eda…" Lucina slowly moved to Eda, as though expecting her mentor to suddenly fade if she got too close. With a melancholy smirk, the Witch closed the distance between them and hold the shocked girl's face in her hand. It had aged, that was for sure, even the light in her eyes seemed to dim but this was her kid.

"You look tired, Kiddo." Eda sighed, the girl taking the hand in her own as she nestled into the touch.

"Sí, Eda. Han sido unos años difíciles." Lucina's tears wet her mentors' hand, a sad laugh leaving her lips. "God, I've missed you." They soon heard more footsteps enter, Luz gasping loudly.

The new woman was as tall as Lucina, brown splotches sprinkled in her mint green hair with the most prominent part was the roots atop her head, some of her long hair pulled back in a small ponytail to keep out of her golden eyes. She looked terrified at both Luzs, the woman taking a fearful step back as she held King like a frightened child would their stuffed animal while her younger copy rushed Luz.

"Luz!" The prodigy cried, kissing the younger Latina. Whatever reply she had was stuck in her throat as she took in Amity's appearance. Parts of her dress were singed, her pink tights sporting a few rips while a bruise formed on her neck.

"¿Quién puso un dedo sobre mi bebé? ¡Haré que se arrepientan de esto!" As Luz looked over her green haired witch, Lucina took a step closer to the older Amity, clearly dressed in a spider costume.

* * *

Her scent was strong in this cave, but her Owlet was no were to be seen. She walked over the beaten body of the Bat Queen, her babies crowding their mother. Just as her Owlet had done for her once… How long had it been? That didn't matter.

She needed to find her, before the green haired one stole her again. She'd rip that girl apart before letting that happen again. She needed to sleep now, let her magic close and heal the cuts and bruises given by the large Palisman. Her glassy black eyes closed, she would search again when she woke up, vowing to kill anyone who'd try to keep her from her light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1.Don't be a smartass
> 
> 2.Yes, Eda. It's been a difficult few years
> 
> 3.Who put a finger on my baby? I'll make them regret this!
> 
> As Amelia and Lucina see what could have been, Eda is hunted by a specter of her past set with one goal... CARNAGE!


End file.
